mideviltalesofthelostislesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Isles
This is the last storyline, completion of this quest is a requirement for the gilded cape. This is also the most rewarding storyline. The Problem You will meet a Dark Figure in the caves of the first storyline, the Dark Figure will prompt you to head north, you may either go north, or leave the cave. If you go north, you will meet the Dark Figure and he will reveal himself to be Solomon. Solomon will tell you that there is a great force, taking away balance from the world. This force was an evil entity that could possibly destroy the world of Consediot. He will tell you that only you can stop it, and that you must use dragon tooth equipment. Most specifically, the multi-purpose weapon. It requires 80 in defensive and another combat skill to wield, and has an option to switch its purpose in combat. He will then ask if you accept the story, say yes, and you will begin the Lost Isles storyline. The WMD You need to obtain your multipurpose weapon. It can only be made using 90 Invention and with 10 dragon teeth. Go to the Origis mage and she'll enchant the knife for either 1,000 silver bits or 10 bars of silver and 10 bars of gold. It is recommended to buy the bars since it equals to 750 silver bits. You can obtain the ores for a total of 600 bits and smelt them with a Forgery level of 40. You may even mine them with a Mining level of 45 and them smelt them. Once you have given one of the things the mage wants, she'll enchant your Ivory knife to make an Ivory Knife (enc). Return to Solomon and he'll give you ten dragon teeth. Invent the Multi-Purpose Weapon and select the combat style you want to use. If you only have defensive and another combat skill at 80+, it will choose the one combat style automatically. You will not need to change it if this is so. Not so Welcoming Committee Now that you have your weapon, you ask if you can fight the force, in which Solomon says no. You must obtain the Multi-Purpose Armor. He will give you a range of gems and hides along with 2 bars of Drunium. You can use the anvil and furnace in the cave if you choose. You need a Forgery level of 70 to smith the bars and gems into armor pieces, and an Artisan level of 50 to attach the hides and complete Familiar and give you a Devourer scroll. He will only give this with a level of 50 Bestiary. Now you may return to Solomon with your items. He will teleport you into the Lost Isles, where you encounter 5 level 60 Dark Entity Saplings. After you fight, activate the Lost Isles Masstheric Transfer Area with 45 witchcraft if you want to come back later on your own terms. Now you can either stock up on food or proceed if you did not use any. Consediot's Fate The Dark Entity Form with a whopping combat level of 270 only attacks with melee, so equip your armor to lower the damage if you haven't already. Talk to him and he will reveal that he has been eating the earth essence and gaining power. He will then threaten you to leave his chamber or die. You will have the option to refuse or leave. If you refuse, he will attack you. He has no weakness and cannot be damaged by anything other than the weapon. There are no safe spots that you can attack from. He has 25,000 life points and the weapon can only do a maximum of 500 damage. After every 5,000 life points, you have 20 seconds to retrieve some of his life entity to make a Filled Entity Orb. If you do not retrieve some life spirit, he heals himself 5,000 points. After you have retrieved all of his life force, he cannot heal, now use the Devourer scroll and click on the familiar and then the Empty Enitity Form. He will eat the remains and you will think you're done, but no. The Real Enemy Here After the Devourer eats the remains, he will turn back into a scroll and return to your inventory. You need to pick up the Enchanted Gem drops from the Dark Entity Form and place them in each of the corners. A note will be there too and tell you where to place the gems. After you place the gems, a wall will completely break down, revealing a larger, more powerful beast with a combat of 350. This one will tell you that you fought a puppet. He will then go to attack you. He has 30,000 life points and will take 800 damage from the weapon. You will fight him to the death, but he cannot heal because you took away his Life Force. After defeating him, you need to use the Devourer on him and it will do the same thing. Before he dies, he reveals himself to be Giiluuit (Gil-oot) and says thank you for releasing him. He won't drop anything, but you will then have to fight 5 combat level 100 Dark Entities. These do drop good things and are easy to fight. After you kill these, pick up their drops, they will be worth around 200,000 silver bits. May Consediot Rest Peacefully Return to Solomon and tell him the story. He will say there is one more thing to do. He will tell you that you must go to the underworld, and bring back Giiluuit, as he was a savior, corrupt by dark forces. He will teleport you there and you will find Giiluuit. Cast a level 50 or more water spell on him and he will evaporate to the surface. Teleport out and go back to the cave. Find Solomon and Giiluuit talking. Solomon will thank you and give you a reward. Rewards *Multi-Purpose items *20,000 xp in every combat skill *25,000 xp in Forgery, Artisan, Bestiary, and Invention *20,000 silver bits *100 gold bits *The ability to fight Dark entities in the Lost Isles *The ability to have Giiluuit follow you for 1 hour each day *A crystal sapling